<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Next Island Over by mydetheturk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721287">The Next Island Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk'>mydetheturk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minion Island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An opposing theory. Donquixote Rosinante, dead. Trafalgar Law, fractured. Diez Drake, broken.<br/>Dressrosa was always going to burn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Next Island Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Prompt!<br/>“Don’t leave me alone.” Drake + law, maybe + cora...</p>
<p>Its Minion. It was <i> always</i> going to be Minion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>An opposing theory. Donquixote Rosinante, dead. Trafalgar Law, fractured. Diez Drake, broken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dressrosa was always going to burn. </em>
</p>
<p>Drake had spotted the marines, but hadn’t approached, too nervous, too <em>scared</em> despite it being what he’d wanted his whole life. He stood back, hidden, out of the way.</p>
<p><em>Coward</em>, he thought. Nothing but a <em>coward</em>.</p>
<p>He wandered the island, unsure of where to go or what to <em>do</em>.</p>
<p>“Cora-san!” a small voice cried. “Don’t leave me, Cora-san! Don’t leave me alone again!”</p>
<p>Drake followed the cries, stumbled upon a small child – so, so small, white patched and struggling to breathe – shaking a tall blond that was covered in blood and was riddled in bullet holes.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>That was – that was the blond who’d blown up his father.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to get to <em>thank him</em>.</p>
<p>Drake went through motions, scooping up the kid and ignoring the weak thrashing and fighting. He didn’t think, didn’t go down the spiral of madness; he just ran. Ran through the snow and the wind and the cold until he found a little boat that could get them off the island. That could get them <em>away</em>. The force with which he dropped the kid into the boat shocked the kid into taking a wheezy breath and set off a series of hacking coughs.</p>
<p>Next island, Drake thought. The next island over. They could get help there. They just. Had to make it there. Drake could sail, a bit. He could sail well enough to get them to the next island over. It wasn’t far.</p>
<p>They had to make it.</p>
<p>They had to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might be more in this AU! I dunno!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>